Perfect
by AngelSabrielNate
Summary: Albus Potter has got himself a Crush - His own best Friend.


**Hi. This is my first One-Shot. Opinions are welcome, yes, I know, I have an OC in there. But i'm sure you won't hate him... right ._.? Anyway, this is the Character I use in a Harry Potter Roleplay group on Facebook called 'Happened' In Happened, Albus is actually turned into a Werewolf by Fenrir Greyback. Nate is a slight side character - Befriending Albus. Nate is a Gay Ravenclaw with a large crush on his best mate, they share a Dorm together. So.. please give my story a chance - I may write more, depending if people like this. Thank you for taking the time to read this message!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Perfect' by Marianas Trench. Nor do I own Harry Potter. I only own Nate Matthews!**

"Please sing to me,

I can see you open up to breathe.

Fast words make it easier on me,

If the points to never disappoint you."

A young Ravenclaw male, by the name of Nate Matthews, was bent over his bed, head in his hands and quickly sliding down to the floor. How could he mess things up so much? Everything needs to be perfect for him... His best mate. Nate didn't care what happened to himself, as long as his friend was happy he was. Wasn't he? Earier on in the week Nate had blurted out the words that changed their relationship slightly, at least making it awkward. He had confessed to his friend that he was gay... /and/ that he had a thing for him! How stupid could he get? You don't say something like that to your straight best friend, especially if it fucks up their way of viewing you.

"Somebody's got to tell me what to do

I just wish you could have seen me

When it used to come so easy.

I'd like to say that it's easy to stay."

All of the times he had to pretend to be someone else, just for Albus, his mate. He would pretend to have interest in girls, even when the thought of dating one would repulse him. He even attempted to date one once, it didn't turn out too well, especially when he freaked out after she tried to kiss him. The grip on his hair tightened more, why couldn't someone just tell him what to do! What to do to make everything perfect, to live life the way he was meant to, even if it meant alone with no ties to anyone. Yes... That would probably be best.

"But it's not for me,

Cause I'm barely here at all.

Slow down now, the secrets out

And I swear now I can make this perfect."

No. He couldn't do it, Nate wouldn't leave anyone behind, he would stay by Albus' side as long as the boy would like to keep him around. The young blonde would do anything for the boy with black hair, if he asked him to be by his side, he'd do it, if he asked him to get lost, he would, if he asked him to die for him, he would do it without hesitation. This type of bond could be described as scary to some, but really, Nate isn't the type of human the anyone would want multiple copies of in the world.

"What you want, what you need has been killing me.

Trying to be everything that you want me to be.

I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less and

I will change everything till it's perfect again."

Nate let his head fall back, his usually bright blue eyes dull, but sparkling. Not with joy, but with tears. Tears that threatened to fall, he wouldn't let them, yet he made no effort to keep them at bay. Albus was hanging around with his cousins anyway, he wouldn't be here to see him. He was only worried about what Michael would say if he walked in on his friend crying. WAIT. No. He was /not/ crying, not if he could help it. "GAH!" He screamed out in frustration, slamming his closed fist against the wooden bed, teeth gritting in pain. He was coming undone, and there was nothing he could do about it. he hated himself for it, acting so selfish.

"Coming down, coming around,

Giving a frown to the sound when I hit ground.

I hate the way that I say I should say

When I know that I don't give a fuck about it anyway."

Class is starting. He couldn't go like this, Michael and Albus would be coming up to grab their supplies soon, Nate would fake sick or something. But as soon as he told himself to get up, he couldn't find the willpower to do it. He took a deep breath, pulling himself together. He'd give himself a little speech on how he can't afford his hormones and emotions to get in the way of anything, he wanted everything to be perfect right? Doing what he's doing wouldn't make it perfect. The reason he doesn't give himself the speech? He wasn't about to go all loony and start talking to himself too. After getting up he stumbled a bit, falling back to the ground, he frowned before trying again, this time successful, seems like his own body rejects any attempts at pretending. Not giving a fuck about himself he started gathering his things, he would at least pretend to be getting ready for classes so his mates didn't think anything of it, at least, not until he failed to show up for class. Because really? Who was he kidding? He wasn't ready to face a few hours of Herbology.

"Shake hands, and shoot smiles all around,

As I sell my body by the pound

Sign my name on the dotted line,

It would be fate, do not resuscitate."

Michael was the first of the two to come up and collect his stuff, he tossed a small yet convincing smile his way. Friend one, convinced nothing was wrong. "You want to wait for Albus?" Michael asked him, Nate scrunched up his nose a bit, waving his hand, "I can, you go on ahead, we'll catch up." He answered, pretending to pack his supplies in a bag. His friend shot him a confused look before shrugging and disappearing out the door. Nate was fully ready to sell his soul if it meant no one cared too much about him, if everyone hated him things would be so much easier.

"Slow down now, the secrets out.

And I swear now I'll still make this perfect.

What you want, what you need has been killing me.

Trying to be everything that you want me to be."

As the blonde waited for his other friend to arrive he thought back to how he came out as gay. he just got sick of keeping the secret from him for so long, dragging Albus along and shoving him into a broom closet. A very /small/ broom closet... One where you couldn't avoid touching the other person. He had come out of the closet /in/ a closet. He was pretty sure Albus wouldn't let him forget that, unless he made himself forget it. Nate was careless about how his black haired friend would feel about it.

"I say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less

Now I'll change everything till it's perfect again.

I think it's better this way; It's good in a bad way

It's better this way."

Nate had to admit, if Albus wanted it, he'd jump at the chance of sex. But his perfectly straight friend would never ask, or even need it from his gay best mate. Nate was certain if he kept acting this way he would push Albus away. For now, he would be the normal best friend, just with the added extra of jerking off thinking about guys as opposed to chicks. What could he say? Every teenager had raging hormones they can't control, you'd have to have a /very/ strong will power to resist puberty. He had started pacing. Damn it. He stopped himself, running a hand through his hair, eyes going to the door as it creaked open, revealing Albus. His heart stopped.

"I'll make this perfect again.

I'll make this perfect again.

What you want, what you need has been killing me

And I will change everything, you want me to be."

Or did it speed up? He couldn't tell anymore, he gave him a grin, he would make it perfect between them again, as friends of course, Albus had a new girl toy to play with, one that he had yet to meet, or was Albus just afraid of showing her off to Nate? Either way, he wasn't that worried, or was he? Did he really want to see what kind of girls his friend was into? The time to start killing himself inside started as soon as he uttered the word 'gay' to Albus. We would completely change himself, just to stay friends with him. "Coming?" Albus had asked him, for a moment, he froze.

"I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less

Now I'll change everything, whhhhoa yeah.

What you want, what you need, has been killing me.

Trying to be everything that you want me to be."

"Of course" Nate replied with a genuine smile, grabbing his supplies he had previously been pretending to pack and hurried to catch up with Albus, why is it that he would do anything for this boy? What was so special about him? He was Albus Severus Potter, the boy with insanely green eyes that Nate found himself staring at for far too long often, messy unruly jet black hair, that never stayed flat. The way Albus ran his hand through it out of habbit threw Nate off. His smile would make Angels fall. He was just overall...

"I'll say yes, I'll undress, I've done more for less

Now I'll change everything, I'll make this perfect again."

"Perfect." Nate whispered to himself as they walked out of the Ravenclaw Common room together, "hmm?" Nate grinned, "Nothing, we better hurry, we'll be late for class." With that he took off, racing his friend, unconsciously letting Albus win. Like he always did, this was the way things were meant to be, a smile here, a laugh there, nothing gay being mentioned, Perfect. In all sense of the word, he was sure that was what perfect was like, at least to a Hogwarts student, a Wizard that was not yet of age. "What do you think will happen when he graduate?" Nate wondered aloud, they had made it to class. But before he could get an answer Nate shook his head, "never mind."


End file.
